Fairy War
by lucydragneel0300
Summary: Fairy Tail has split into teams and created a war... Which team will win? Natsu's or Erza's?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Chapter One

"No." Natsu says firmly.

"Excuse me?" Erza questions.

"You heard me! I'm tired of you bossing me around!" Natsu shoots back. Erza looks as though she was just stabbed in the heart, although her armor would prevent someone from doing so. She snaps out of it and puts on a firm expression.

"Master Makarov is gone at a meeting and has put me in charge. If you have a problem with that, you can take it up with the Master." says the red-headed knight.

"Why should I go to the Master," Natsu's hands light up in flames. "When we can settle this now?" The fire dragon slayer grins. "I call a Fairy War. Erza and I are team captains. We evenly pick teams."

"Usually I would disagree, but since the Master isn't here, you're on. Gray! You're on my team!" The ice mage grins and steps up to Erza.

"Gladly."

"Lucy!" Natsu calls.

"Why am I in this?" Lucy whines, and shuffles toward Natsu.

"Gajeel!" Gajeel pumps his fist in the air.

"I'm so glad I didn't get stuck with Natsu!" Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer, exclaims.

"Offense taken! Pantherlily!" Natsu calls.

"Hey! Wait! Pantherlily is mine by default! He's my cat!" Gajeel exclaims.

"Actually I am an exceed, and I am just fine to go with Natsu." Pantherlily says calmly.

After a while, the teams are chosen.

Natsu's team: Lucy, Pantherlily, Happy, Wendy, Macao, Laki, Gildarts, Mystogan, Romeo, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Levy

Erza's team: Gray, Gajeel, Wakaba, Laxus, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Juvia, Carla, Kinana, Freed, and Jet


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

"Wait! Our teams are uneven!" Gray calls.

"Well you have Laxus, Mirajane, and Erza! That is plenty of strength to make up for another person," Natsu yells back. Gray grumbles and falls silent.

"Now for rules," Erza begins. Everyone sits up straighter and listens. "The city of Magnolia is our battlefield. However, the townspeople will not be a fan of the Fairy Tail guild if we destroy their homes. Try with all your power to not destroy buildings." Erza pauses to glare at Natsu, who can't go ten steps without destroying something. "Next rule, no switching teams no matter what. That also means no injuring members on your own team. You may however, surrender, where you will be properly dealt with by the other team. Last rule, the most important one, no seriously injuring. These people are still your family at heart." Erza walks towards the door. "Well, let's get this started!" Everyone cheers and follows their team captain to their starting point.

When they arrive, they are at opposite sides of the town. Erza sends up a flaming sword. The signal to start. Natsu is too impatient to plan with his team. He simply runs off towards Erza's team.

"Gajeel, you go first and take out anyone you can. The rest of us, avoid fighting as much as possible. Knowing Natsu, he's probably almost here," Erza says to her team. They finish planning and run to where Erza told them to right as Natsu comes in from above. Natsu lands on the ground and looks around, confused.

"Huh. They must have left already."

"I'm right here dummy!" Gajeel yells.

"Did your team leave you or something?" Natsu asks. Gajeel sighs.

"Iron dragon roar!" Gajeel yells, taking Natsu by surprise. Natsu is knocked to the ground.

"Wow, have you been training? Your magic is way stronger than usual. Gajeel groans and throws another attack. Natsu narrowly dodges and sends another blast of magic back at Gajeel.

"I'd love to fight more, but frankly I don't have the time," Natsu calls. He sends down one final attack down at the figure of Gajeel on the ground, then runs off. Gajeel would have cursed Natsu, and sent another attack. He would have, if he could go anywhere. When Natsu's last attack hit him, he took his last breath and smiled.

Natsu wiped a few tears from his eyes. _What have I done?_ He thought to himself. Natsu remembered the last words Gajeel had uttered, then moved on. He could smell her. Kinana. Natsu ran after her scent. He saw her in the distance. Dropping low against a building, he came up behind her and sent an attack. Natsu watched as her hand fell out of the hand of a shocked Wakaba. Natsu sent another attack and Wakaba dropped as well. He looked down at the tears on Kinana's cheeks. Then walked on after another scent.

Mirajane comes to tears as she realizes what just happened. She looks over at the three bodies in front of her. Levy, Bickslow, and Happy. She crouches down next to Happy, and strokes his head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Lucy screams as Laki falls to the ground. Lucy begins running and doesn't stop, fully aware of how close Laxus is coming up behind her. She turns down a street which ends up being a dead end. Crouching up against the wall, she screams again. Laxus grabs her thin wrist.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. We just need a key to Natsu." Laxus chuckles as he wraps his arm around Lucy's waist, pinning her arms against her, and walks off with her. Lucy struggles, but seeing as she couldn't get free, she gives up and walks with him. Laxus lets go of her arms, but keeps his arm around her waist, and leads her towards his team captain.

"Lucy? Lucy!" Wendy begins crying as she crumples to the ground. She got a few slashes across her arms from battling with Lisanna, but she won. Now she is looking for Lucy, to no avail. Wendy hears footsteps behind her and runs as fast as she can.

"Wendy! Wait! It's me! Romeo!" Romeo calls to her. Wendy turns and sees Romeo running after her. Wendy smiles and falls to her knees.

"Wendy!" Romeo catches up to her and kneels down next to her. She falls on him, burying her head in his shoulder. "Come on, Wendy. You're losing too much blood. We need to go." Wendy nods and tries to stand, but falls again. Romeo hefts her onto his back and begins running. Running towards what, he has no idea. Maybe he is running away from something he can't see, running away from this so called 'game'.

Romeo begins to slow down as he grows tired of running. He eventually comes down to a walk. Panting, he continues on, fully aware of the terrible condition Wendy is in. The rising and falling of her chest begins to slow, and what Romeo fears the most comes to pass. Wendy grows heavy on his back, her breathing slows, and eventually stops. Tears slip down Romeo's cheeks, but he doesn't stop moving. Rain begins to fall, and gather in puddles on the stone paths. He begins running again, as fast as he possibly can, back to where the rest of his team is gathered, reassuring himself with three simple words.

 _She isn't gone._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

"Romeo! Is that you? Is everything alright?" Macao calls through the pouring rain. Romeo reaches his father and falls to the ground.

"She isn't gone. She isn't gone. She isn't," Romeo mumbles to himself. Macao sees Wendy on his back, and tries to take her from him. Macao cradles Wendy in his arms as Romeo looks up at him with rage in his eyes. Without saying a word, Romeo gets to his feet and runs back into the rain. As Macao watches Romeo leave, he begins to cry over the body of Wendy.

Romeo runs non-stop through the streets of Magnolia as he searches for anyone from the opposite team. He sees Jet walking through the rain, cautiously. Romeo sneaks up behind him and hits him with two swift attacks, Jet falls to the ground. The puddles of water around Jet turn a sickly shade of red, but Romeo continues. While sprinting through the water filled streets, he sees Laxus with Lucy. Romeo sneaks up behind Laxus, and with all his rage, he lands his fist in the back of Laxus' head. Laxus falls to the ground and hits his head, hard, on the stony path. Natsu jumps off of a roof and attacks Laxus.

"You dare to try and take Lucy?" Natsu booms.

"I'm sorry, but it must be done," Pantherlily says respectfully.

"I understand. I never had a chance in the first place." Pantherlily transforms into his battle form, and easily slices through Carla.

"I apologize," Pantherlily speaks, then moves on.

As she is walking, Evergreen sees Lisanna on the ground.

"You too? What have we done?" She says to no one.

"It was you!" Evergreen hears behind her. She freezes. Anyone in their right mind could recognize that voice. Evergreen knows there is no point in fighting it. She is as good as dead now. She waits for Mirajane to finish her.

Who is left in each team:

Natsu's team: Natsu, Lucy, Pantherlily, Macao, Gildarts, Mystogan, Bickslow, and Romeo

Erza's team: Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Elfman, Laxus, Juvia, and Freed


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"It's okay now. You're safe." Natsu tells Lucy. Laxus struggles to get up as silently as he can. Most of the noise he makes is covered by the sound of the rain falling on the stone path. He watches as Natsu reassures Lucy. Laxus scowls at Natsu as he pulls Lucy in for a hug. Laxus crawls forward and slams his fist into Natsu's knees. He cries out and falls to the ground. Lucy screams. Laxus attacks Natsu a few times, and eventually, Natsu is unmoving. Laxus gets to his feet and stands close to Lucy. He grabs her waist again and calmly continues walking.

"I deeply apologize." Freed speaks as Bickslow falls to the ground in a pool of red.

Gray looks down and grins when he sees Natsu on the ground.

"The dragon has fallen. His enemy rises, and destroys his legacy."

Gray looks up when he hears footsteps coming fast. Gray stops moving, but keeps his smirk. He isn't surprised when Romeo turns the corner. Seeing Gray, Romeo throws a few attacks without stopping his running. Catching Gray off guard, Gray falls to the ground and slides a bit.

"You've gotten stronger, Romeo. But not strong enough." Gray stands up and throws back an attack. Romeo dodges, but receives a slice across his cheek. Romeo returns a few attacks, and knocks Gray off his feet again. This time, Romeo gets on top of Gray and kneels on his arms, making him unable to move. The blood from the cut Gray gave Romeo drips on Gray. Gray chuckles, then coughs up blood.

"Your team captain is in heaven now. He can't help you," Gray manages to say.

"I doubt he went up there," Romeo returns, then Gray's eyes roll back, and he takes his last breath.

Juvia walks along the streets, looking for anyone from the opposite team. When she turns a corner, she sees someone. She carefully looks and sees Macao, leaning over the body of Wendy. Juvia becomes filled with rage. She runs up to Macao.

"You let her die?" Juvia exclaims. She attacks Macao, and leaves him just like Wendy.

"I'd always dreamed of fighting you, though I never thought you would be the one to finish me," Pantherlily says, then leaves one last smile with Elfman before he leans back and takes his last breath.

"I had no idea you were so strong. Silly me, not thinking of the enemy's strengths, only my own," Erza says as she crumples to the ground. Mystogan collects her sword from where she dropped it, then draws near to her.

"Words lead to pain and excuses. I am not one for words. May I suggest the same?" Mystogan drives Erza's sword through her heart. Keeping the sword loosely in his hand, Mystogan walks off to find a new target, the point of the sword dragging on the ground.

Mirajane hears a sound, one she doesn't recognize. It sounds like someone is sharpening a sword. It grows louder and louder. Mirajane begins to grow scared, and starts walking in the opposite direction. The noise suddenly stops.

"It's gone. They're gone," Mirajane breathes to herself.

"It's not gone. It's here." Mirajane hears behind her. She screams as she is stabbed through the back. She looks down to see Erza's sword. Confused, she looks behind her at who it is. Seeing Mystogan, she screams again, then grows heavy against the sword. Mystogan draws out the sword, and moves on.

Who is left in each team:

Natsu's team: Lucy, Gildarts, Mystogan, and Romeo

Erza's team: Elfman, Laxus, Juvia, and Freed

As Romeo is running, he comes across someone.

"Gildarts! Where have you been this whole time?" Romeo shouts.

"I'm not one to fight," Gildarts returns calmly from his perch on a rooftop overhang. Romeo scowls at him and moves on, but stops when he hears Gildarts gasp.

"Not one to fight? Bad decision. The fight always finds you first," Freed speaks as he pulls his sword out of Gildarts' back. Knowing he is next, Romeo begins running, but Freed catches him anyway.

"It's too late to run from what was destiny in the first place," Freed says as Romeo falls to the ground.

"Exactly," Mystogan returns as he pulls his sword from Freed, and he falls to the ground next to Romeo. Hearing someone running up behind him, Mystogan turns around at the last second and stabs directly through Elfman's heart. Mystogan swiftly walks away as he hears two sets of footsteps.

Laxus and Lucy turn a corner to find the sight of what seems to have been a massacre. Gildarts, Romeo, Freed, and Elfman all lying on the ground. Lucy screams internally, and almost breaks down to tears. Laxus lifts her head away from the terrible sight, and they continue walking.

Mystogan didn't run quick enough. Laxus beats him, then walks off with Lucy, leaving him on the ground, the rain falling on him.

Who is left in each team:

Natsu's team: Lucy

Erza's team: Laxus and Juvia

As Laxus and Lucy are walking together, Juvia runs up to them.

"Laxus! We're the only ones left! Let's just kill Lucy now and we both win!" Juvia shouts. Laxus looks over to Lucy and smirks. Lucy's eyes widen. A lightning bolt comes down from the sky, and hits her, and she falls to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Laxus and Lucy pass over the body of Juvia.

"Oh Juvia. Don't you know? There's only one winner. Otherwise, there isn't a winner," Laxus says. The sky begins to crackle, and another lightning bolt comes down. Then, there is finally a winner.

Lucy is the only one left.

Lucy is the winner.


	7. ApologyInfo

I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything in soooooooo long! I've been really busy! But I'm coming back soon with a new story, Titled: The Judas Kiss of Mystogan. Please be patient! I love all of my readers and wish to supply them with good reading. I will work on that story for you guys!


End file.
